Ria
by cuddlydemonicrabbits
Summary: A seemingly harmless young she-wolf manages to stay in Thunderclan and is quickly tormented by the other clan members because of her personality and origin. But the others better beware; this young wolf harbors a secret that constantly threatens to make an appearance when she reaches her breaking point. (Beware of supernatural activity)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! Um...if you've read my other story about warriors having TV...you might be shocked after you read this. Can someone tell me if this should be changed to M because more...thoughts and actions like this will happen. I usually don't write anything like this, but for some reason I really want to and I'm in a good mood...good writing mood.**

I might seem odd, weak, and afraid

But you'll think twice once I dance on your grave

 _I don't even remember doing it. It just…happened. I felt this surge of energy pulse through my body and it was unleashed on this innocent creature. I stare at my blood-stained paws and grin wickedly. "It's about time my claws felt the warm sensation of blood." She whispers, laughing lightly. She keeps taking over. She won't stop. She won't let me stop. She owns me and she knows it. I want to stop but how can I when I love doing this and at the same time is disgusted with it at the same time. This is a living hell._

 **Six Months Earlier**

I have no idea where the hell I am to be perfectly honest with you. Hours and hours of walking around and I seem to be going nowhere. I don't even know what the hell happened a few minutes ago. My parents just…stared at me like I was this horrible beast, along with my other siblings. My mom's reaction was the most heart-breaking. I mean, mothers are typically supposed to love their children, be willing to do anything for them, to protect them, to give them unconditional love and attention. Not her. She just spat profanity at me and threw me up against the wall in the den.

I landed with a sickening thud, sobbing loudly at what just happened. As I lay there I felt the presence of my father right next to me. Me, like a fool, thought he was going to offer me some sort of comfort at the horrible, unpredictable evil that my mother just put me though. Unfortunately I was wrong. Before I could register what was happening, he slashed his long claws down back and across my side, staining his yellow claws a bright scarlet. As I sat there, wailing in agony as blood flooded out through my wounds and onto the gray hard stone-like ground, he attacked me again, jerking me towards him by my fluffy tail. My father flung me onto the ground, cursing at me, telling me that I was impure and evil and possessed by the very devil himself.

I'm not quite sure if I'm supposed to thank her, but my mother ran over to my father before he could do any further damage to me. But the damage was already done. The majority of my fur was ripped off my tail, leaving it bare and bruised, I was bleeding heavily, covering my white fur with sticky red fluids, and I was sure that my skull was cracked. I wasn't even crying any more the pain was so horrible. I wanted to escape, but the trauma that my body had just been though wouldn't allow it, so I sat there, praying that I would be dead soon or someone would just come to finish me off, putting me out of my misery.

"She's cursed!" My mother sobbed, her body shaking violently as my father stared at her with a cold glint in his yellow eyes.

"You did this." He growled with no emotion, now looking at my mother with disgust apparent on his face, not trying to hide it in anyway. "You brought this satanic creature into my family. You've birthed a heathen and I want it GONE!" My father bellowed, filling my ears with his echoing command. Then he turned to me, now growling. "You worthless bitch. I want you to get the hell out of my goddamn sight. Out of my sight and out of our lives. Do you hear me?!"

I managed to squeak out, "Y-Yes, father."

This angered him. "Don't you dare call me your father! You are not worthy of being any child of mine."

I'd given up with my slightly-suicidal, death-wish filled thoughts and put all my energy into getting the hell away from this. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my siblings, my two sisters and three brothers staring at me with fear in their eyes up against the stone wall of the cave. My three brothers huddled closer towards my sisters protectively, shooting me daggers. They wouldn't want someone like me hurting their sisters. I wasn't able to look for long, mainly because my heart was slowly breaking, but also because my father—my abuser—was now blocking my way.

"Yeah, give it one last look while you can, you little beast, because you're never gonna see anything like it again. You're worthless, you're a mistake, and you're better off dead. Now get the hell out of here don't come back." I winced as he kicked me forcefully in the side. "And I'd suggest that you'd forget all about this," the gray wolf gestured to my mother and my…used-to-be siblings. "because if anyone ever finds out that we are somehow related to you in anyway," he leaned as close to my face as possible without touching it. "I will find you and kill you myself."

Slowly, I half-crawled, half-limped to the entrance of the cave not even bothering to give one last look at the last possible family that I'll ever have. I continued forward, whimpering in pain at my injuries. I suppose this is a clean slate now. No family, no one who loves me. Is this a sign of telling me that there's more abuse in my future? I've been alive for five hours and I'm already acquired multiple scars and permanent emotional damage that will follow me for the rest of my life.

I wasn't even given the honor of being given a name. Well, I know that I shouldn't be worried about something like a name when I could die any moment now. But I'm not really sure if I still want to continue living; death seems like a possible option. It's not outrageous. It's not impossible. It's not unreachable. It's quite likable and desirable at a time like this. Let's put off the sweet call of death right now and decide on a name. Ria. It comes to be instantly. Might as well have a name if I'm destined to die at any moment. It seems wrong to die being labeled "un-named". What kind of after-life would I have?

 **So...should this be changed to M? Do you find this dark? Does this bother you? Something's wrong with me. Enjoy the rest of your day...night...whatever time it is when you're reading this.**


	2. Diabetic Author Note

No...I haven't forgotten about this story. I'm not going to update right now but I will in the future (like...before June or in June). I haven't thought of any other ideas yet. The reason I'm writing this is because I'll see a story and notice that they haven't updated in over a few months and I think that maybe they've stopped (which I know isn't the case all the time, but still...)

I apologize if you thought this was a chapter update. There are, like, three other stories that I haven't updated in a while.

Here's a wolf...I didn't make this. (This is probably going to be formatted wrong and you probably won't even be able to tell this is a wolf)

,ood8888booo, ,od8 8bo, ,od bo, ,d8 8b, ,o o, ,a8b ,8 8,,od8 8 8' d8' 8b 8 d8'ba aP' Y, o8' aP' Y8, YaaaP' ba Y8o Y8' 88 `Y8 ,8" `P Y8o ,d8P' ba ooood8888888P"""' P' ,od 8 ,dP o88o o' ,dP 8 8 ,d' oo 8 ,8 $ d$" d8 od ""boooooooob d"" 8 8 $ 8 d ood' , 8 b 8 '8 b $ $ 8 8 d d8 `b d '8 b $ $ 8 b Y d8 8 ,P '8 b `$$ Yb b 8b 8b 8 8, '8 o, `Y b 8o $$ $o 8 '$ 8$,,$" $ $o '$o$$ $o$$P" $$o$ 


End file.
